Secondary batteries, such as of lithium ion, have been broadly used in a range of electronic devices. However, secondary batteries, such as of lithium ion, generate heat during charging and discharging. Therefore, temperature needs to be monitored to control charging and discharging of secondary batteries. In general, a thermistor with lead is placed near a secondary battery to measure temperature.
PTL1 is one of known patent literatures in the prior art related to the present invention.